The Way to Go!
by Kaoru.the.reaper
Summary: Rei Hanagawa is a normal girl. Until she meets Shizuo Heiwajima. Sucky summary, gets betterr  xD ShizuoxOCxKida


"IZAAAYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA-KUUNNNNN!"

The voice rang through the streets of Ikebukoru. People heard it, but ignored it. Most people even began to clear the streets near the commotion. Except one girl. She continued walking down the street, seemingly un-fazed by the loud voice.

Izaya, the man in question, ran down the street. He bumped into the girl, and made her glasses fall off. She glared at him with red eyes. Izaya studied her. Her hair was messy and shoulder length. She had choppy bangs, and her outfit made her look lazy. A loose black hoodie and kapris.

Izaya had to be honest, if she cleaned up a bit, she would look great. Possibly even attractive. "Excuse me Miss! My life depends on me getting away from my dear Shizu-chan~!"

"Well watch where you're going never the less." She replied, standing up, and grabbing her glasses. A frown revealed itself on her face. Her glasses were broken. They were the third pair this month. Her parents would not be happy with this.

"Well, when my life is no longer in danger, I'll be sure to watch where I'm going."

"Why not start now?" Muttered the girl. "But either way, I should be leaving. I have no interest in you, or your problems." Taking a step back wards, she turned around, and ducked.

Izaya taking a vending machine to the face. A small giggle came from the girl's lips. Then she burst into a hysterical laughter. A blonde ran up and smirked. "I got you, Flea." Izaya got up and coughed up some blood. "Seems you have, eh, Shizu-chan?"

The girl laughed even harder at hearing the pet name for the blonde. "I have a name and it's SHIZUO HEIWAJIMAA!" He yelled, throwing a sign post at him. The girl stopped laughing and her yes widened. Did he just say Shizuo Heiwajima? The strongest man in Ikebukuro? She suddenly felt ill. Why you ask? She didn't even know.

"Ohh? Shizu-chan~ It seems you have scared the poor girl! It looks as though she'll faint." Izaya said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She was holding her hand to her mouth and breathing deeply. Trying to regain her focus, she tried to stand up. Shizuo grabbed her arm, and stared at her face. "You okay, girl?" Glaring, she pulled her arm away. "My name's Rei Hanagawa. Not girl."

Rei began to walk away, but then tripped and fell flat on her face. She tried to stand up again, but her legs wouldn't let her. Her red eyes scanned the area for Izaya, but he was gone. And Shizuo picked her up, putting her over his shoulder. "I'm taking you home, right now. Where do you live?" He asked, lighting up a cigarette, loving the taste of nicotine on his tongue. She tried to squirm but her body was weak and she trembled. "W-Why would I tell you? Put me down!" She ordered, but he just kept on walking.

"I-I… PUT ME DOWN!" Rei yelled, pounding on his back. "If you're not going to tell me where you live, I'll have to take you to my friend's house. He's a doctor.. No.. " Sizuo inhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

…

"She's just a bit shocked. She wouldn't tell me what could've caused, but she's fine now." Shinra told Shizuo. Rei sat on the white couch, looking down at the floor, a blush on her cheeks. "I'm Rei by the way…"

"Ahhh~ Nice to meet you, Rei-chan!" He said. She stood up, and stretched. "I should get going…" Rei wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Shinra didn't seem like the most, what would she call it, sane? And Shizuo, was just a dangerous man.

A loud ringing erupted from Rei's pocket. Shinra jumped, and Shizuo flinched. Rei, un-fazed by the loud ringing, pulled out her red phone. Flipping it open, she pressed a few buttons and quickly put it away. "See? I got an email from my sister. I'm late for dinner."

She walked to the door and pulled on her shoes. "Byee! I hope to never see you again!" Rei smiled and waved before leaving the apartment.

"She's quite the girl, isn't she Shizuo?" Shinra said to his friend, who was staring after her.

TBC~~~~~~~~

**HOLY CRAP. My first online FF, in like, ever… ." **


End file.
